Perfect Fit
by msmooseberry
Summary: Ever since Naruto first lays his eyes on the beautiful dusty-pink lace ensemble, he can't stop thinking about it. The same goes for Sasuke, who is determined to make the gorgeous omega his whatever it takes. SasuNaru, A/O/B, lingerie, mafia, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another A/O/B fic, cause I really like the idea that one can be any of the three genders, but not necessarily act accordingly. Also, Naruto in lingerie is my head canon, I bet he'd rock it. No flames if it's not your thing, don't like - don't read.

Warnings: A/O/B dynamics, pining, lingerie; self-betad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and make no profit.

* * *

"Thanks, Sakura-chan, Hinata! You literally made my week," Naruto put his dark blue backpack on one shoulder, checking the right strap because he knew he stitched it loosely. His sewing skills were poor, as well as his budget. "Man, I could live off ramen alone."

"No problem, Naruto. Besides, you helped us a lot, you're so smart," the pink haired omega smiled at him warmly, and the lilac eyed beta at her side nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Hah, I wish I could get free ramen for good marks," Naruto sighed. Damn he was broke, and being a diligent biology student didn't help. He needed to find a new part time job, as he was suddenly sacked from the convenience store a couple of days ago. Oh well, the owner was a dirty pervert anyway.

"M-maybe we could meet up like this every week?" Hinata looked at Naruto hopefully, but as soon as their eyes met, blushed bright pink and hurried to avert her gaze.

"Yeah, what about it Naruto?" Sakura was always more forthcoming. "You couldn't possibly pass up this opportunity, and we would be forever thankful to you," and Sakura knew how to be convincing.

"Okay, I guess? Will that really be alright though, the place is quite costly, we could just work at the uni's library," the blond glanced behind his back at the flashy signs of Ichiraku's. The restaurant opened a week ago and Naruto never hoped to get there until he graduated or found a stable source of income, at least. It was located at the top floor of the Konoha City Mall, one of the latest in the Fire country and oriented mostly to the richer part of the citizens. It was basically a no go for the blond, but yesterday Sakura came up to him and asked if he would agree to explain some of the tricky parts in this week's material to her and Hinata, who missed a few classes due to family business. She said, "Why not do it at Ichiraku's? Our treat," and Naruto, as she put it, couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Don't worry about such things, it's our pleasure, and you definitely deserve a reward for your help," it might have sounded a bit insulting, like they were hiring him for ramen, but Sakura's cheeky grin made it clear she was joking. She was just really blunt sometimes, but Naruto liked that about her. "It is set then?"

"Yeah, I don't mind," Hinata's face lit up at his words and the blond grinned at both girls in return. To be honest, though, he didn't understand why they needed his guidance through the material. His friends were bright medical students, Sakura studying to be a surgeon and Hinata an ophthalmologist, they just happened to have the same course of lectures this semester.

And Naruto wanted to be a biological scientist, like his dad, who passed away two years ago, leaving him and his mother alone, with the mortgage not paid off completely. Still, his mother insisted that he should finish his studies and took the strain of their financial difficulties upon herself. Right now she had three jobs and barely stayed home, which made Naruto's heart ache and clench in guilt every time he saw her exhausted face, especially because she always had a warm loving smile for him.

"Right, I better get going then, see you at the uni," Naruto waved and started going towards the escalators on his right that would take him to the western entrance, while the girls headed to the elevators to get to the underground parking, where Hinata left her sleek new car. Naruto's destination was the bus stop and his regular bus that came every twenty minutes.

"See you!" Sakura chirped, and turned to the beta as soon as the blond omega was out of earshot. "You should really tell him."

"I don't know, you think I'll be enough for him?" Hinata looked vulnerable and her pink haired friend couldn't take it.

"You're a wonderful person, so caring and kind! And you're smart and very pretty, I mean, what else is there to want!"

"You know what," the brunette looked bitterly at her tightly clasped hands.

"Yes, you're a beta, and so what! What's with this strictly alpha/omega nonsense anyway! Everybody deserves to be happy with someone they love," Sakura's voice trembled at the end. She thought of Ino, her best friend since childhood, and a lover now. Ino was an omega too, and they kept their relationship secret for the time being, knowing full well that their highly conservative families wouldn't take the news lightly. Sakura hated it, she had always been too feisty to be the obedient little omega her parents wanted her to be. But she wasn't going to act out and make Ino take the hit, when the blonde obviously wasn't ready for it.

"It's not that simple," being a beta in the Hyuuga main family, Hinata was not only constantly reminded of the fact, but shamed for it as well. Oh what would she give to be an alpha, like her cousin Neji. That would've made everything so much easier. And Naruto, perhaps, would already have been hers.

"It's still worth a try," Sakura insisted as they went into the elevator. Hinata only shrugged in response.

Meanwhile Naruto was at the bottom of the third escalator that brought him to the ground floor. He casually looked over the names of expensive stores and boutiques, coming one after another, each having so much to offer, if you had money of course. The omega sniffed and thought, 'What a treat for snobs.'

Then, when he was almost at the entrance, his eyes caught sight of something so delicate and stunning that he couldn't help halting in his steps. Naruto stood in front of a lingerie shop. It wasn't that he'd never seen exquisite underwear before, but this was the first time it actually made him look at it, hungrily drinking in all the small details of the ensembles on display.

The one that had most of the blond's attention was a dusty-pink lace perfection, sitting on a male mannequin that was twisted into a sensual pose. It consisted of a sheer lace top with multiple straps that criss-crossed in the front, making the look more daring but in an almost innocent way, an equally sheer Brazilian panty and an intricately made garter belt. The legs of the mannequin were clad in pink stockings held by a pair of matching garters. The nylon material was so light in shade it looked almost white, but not quite, just enough to go perfectly well with the rest of the ensemble.

Naruto realised he was staring and awkwardly stepped from one foot to another, straightening the backpack on his shoulders, just to look like he had some reason to stop so suddenly and linger on the spot for so long. The omega then resumed walking, but did it at a much slower pace, letting his eyes skim the inside of the boutique. There were two females and a male, no doubt an omega, as he had that special grace and elegance about him. The man was talking with a shop assistant, holding a black body out in front of him, tracing the lace flowers at the top. Naruto suddenly felt a hot wave of jealousy wash over him. If only he could stroll into the shop as casually as this lucky wealthy omega and buy whatever he pleased.

And the mere thought of him getting that ethereal ensemble sent small shivers down his spine. What would it be like to feel soft lace on his body, especially over his large puffy nipples, instead of the sporty plain tops and boxers shorts he usually wore. Naruto bet it would feel amazing. 'Maybe in another life,' the blond thought humourlessly, when the store finally disappeared from view.

When he went to the bus stop, trying his best not to shiver under the gusts of ice cold November wind, Naruto suddenly became aware that it was not only the wind that made him so uncomfortable. The blond couldn't be completely sure but he felt like he was being watched. He quickly brushed this crazy thought away though. Who on earth would be interested in such an unimportant omega, who obviously lacked polish and exceptionally good looks.

—

Next time Naruto was meeting up with Sakura and Hinata was Friday. In a week's time he managed to find a new job at the pet shop, where his former classmate Kiba worked and put in a word for him. The hours luckily didn't coincide with his studies, and the small animals for sale were really cute, so the blond was happy with his choice so far. As he was moving towards his building's main entrance together with a flow of students filing out after the classes, somebody violently pushed past him.

"Hey! Watch it!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly as the loose strap of his backpack, heavy with books and papers, finally gave up under the strain and, snapping, plummeted to the ground, spilling half of his belongings to be immediately trod on by the hurrying feet. 'Just my fucking luck.' The girl who brought this upon him didn't even look back and hurried outside.

When Naruto finally gathered his things and went out as well, he saw what all the fuss was about. Uchiha the Pompous Bastard Sasuke was about to leave, and his fan club gathered to see him off. The alpha was in economics and came from a rich and powerful family that, as rumour had it, had something to do with the mafia. Naruto didn't think it was true. The arrogant prick was too prim and proper to get his hands dirty literally or metaphorically, and he was too handsome to be some mafia boss. The omega thought the Uchiha would rather make his living modelling and whoring himself out to easy omegas and betas with loads of spare cash, than actually doing something himself. At least that was the vibe the blond was getting. Or maybe it was just prejudice and the bits of gossip he heard at the university canteen.

Because Sasuke was always a popular topic for hushed excited discussions. Anyway, he was totally out of Naruto's league, and not really in his taste (or so the blond kept telling himself). Sasuke bastard was always haughty and detached, looking at everyone down his nose. Naruto certainly wasn't fond of people like him, alpha, beta or omega. It's the personality that really mattered. Naruto didn't realise he was actually staring at the Uchiha, a deep frown on his face, until the brunet locked his dark grey eyes with his cornflower blue ones.

The first couple of seconds the omega thought it happened on accident and Sasuke would soon look away. But he didn't. If anything, his gaze suddenly acquired a certain intensity that made Naruto blush for some reason. It might be his imagination but Naruto thought he saw the Uchiha smirk a little before he finally turned to his shiny sports car, got into it and drove away, leaving a hoard of squealing admirers behind. Ugh, what a disgrace. He pointedly ignored the fact that he himself hardly reacted any different (at least on the inside). 'Whatever, he really is an eye candy.'

As his backpack was practically falling apart in his hands, Naruto decided to drop it off at home before meeting the girls. He took his dad's messenger bag, which was a bit shabby but still classy, being genuine leather and all. He also decided to put on his warmest sweater, the one Kushina gave him on his eighteenth birthday. It was baby blue and wonderfully brought out his eyes, as she said. The blond wished he could change the old winter jacket he had since high school, but couldn't afford it. Thankfully, it still looked presentable enough.

Naruto didn't know why, but it was important for him to look at least half as good as his wealthier friends, and the general public at the mall. Last time he felt he stood out like a sore thumb, and now checked his appearance in the mirror thrice before leaving. "This is pointless," the omega huffed out and scowled at his reflection.

He arrived at the mall some twenty minutes late only to find Hinata waiting for him at the small fountain on the ground floor, their agreed meeting spot, all alone.

"Hey, Hinata! Damn, sorry I'm so late, did Sakura-chan get mad at me and left already?" that wouldn't be the first time, Sakura could be really impatient.

"N-no, it's not that," Hinata's face flushed and she avoided Naruto's questioning gaze, looking sideways and down, fiddling with the hem of her deep burgundy cashmere cardigan put over a cream coloured silk blouse with fine floral print. Her look was completed by a black leather skirt that fit her perfectly, drawing attention to her shapely hips and long legs, a pair of black boots and a small black leather backpack. The beta was so beautiful Naruto felt completely inadequate next to her.

"What, is she running late herself?" the blond chuckled at the thought. Now was definitely not the time to get all self-conscious.

"No, y-you see, the thing is," Hinata paused uncertainly, then finally looked Naruto straight in the eye and explained, "She suddenly had to go help Ino at the shop and asked me to give her the notes later."

"So, today it's only the two of us?" that didn't bother the omega much, but he realised that going to Ichiraku's now was probably uncalled for. Who was he, after all, to ask Hinata pay most of the bill. Last time they split it into three (his part being the smallest, and he ordered two helpings). The brunette must have taken his crestfallen face for something else, as she hurried to say, stuttering even more than before, "I-, I understand if you d-don't want to, it to be, I mean, with me, o-only with me, w-we could c-cancel, really."

"No, it's fine, we could go to the coffee shop across the street, and study there instead of-"

"O-oh but I already b-booked us a table at Ichiraku's," the beta quickly interjected in a small voice. Naruto's eyes went wide. "I-I mean, if you still want to."

"Of course! It's just, I don't want to put a dent in your wallet," the blond rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and smiled like an idiot he probably was for going along with it.

"D-don't worry about it," Hinata reassured him and Naruto strangled his pride because he'd really been fantasising about his next meal at the restaurant for the whole week, picking out flavours and sidings he'd like to try. The beta said it was alright, why complicate things.

So they spent that day studying at Ichiraku's together. When it was time to part, Hinata looked like she was about to say something, but decided against it in the last moment. Naruto found it odd but didn't push.

As Naruto was heading for the west entrance a couple of minutes later, he passed by the lingerie shop again. Like last time, the omega couldn't help but stop and gaze at the mannequins right in front of him, the pink ensemble still the centre of his attention. He caught his reflection in the glass walls that made the boutique look like a beautiful aquarium, the customers inside it becoming gold fishes, swimming in luck and luxury. This time, however, Naruto realised that he himself didn't look too bad: jacket in hand, knit blue sweater and a leather messenger bag that could pass as retro. Maybe he could actually enter the shop and not look ridiculous.

Before the blond could stop himself he stepped inside. Up close the delicate lace looked even more stunning. Naruto wanted to run his fingers over the soft light material, tracing the flowers that bloomed on the sheer surface. He circled the podium to see the garments from the back. On the mannequin's lower back, stitched onto the Brazilian panty, were more straps, that matched the ones of the top at the front and made a sexy accent on the plastic rear. Naruto's face held a look of pure wonder, his mouth open slightly and eyes wide open, as they traced the seams holding together the lace. Those were almost invisible.

Then the omega caught himself abruptly and turned to the racks along the wall. More beautiful garments hang there, close enough to actually touch and examine, and the blond started doing just that, marvelling at the softness of the material and just how well made every single piece was, the stitches firm and sure to last long. Naruto was so engrossed in a pair of midnight coloured bikini panties, he almost jumped as a pleasant female voice said over his shoulder, "Would you like to try them on?"

"I can?" the stupid question slipped before the blond could register what he was saying. God, what to do. The shop assistant was unperturbed though, "Of course. It will go wonderfully with this elegant lace bralette, done in the same colour, and will be perfect either for a night out, paired with a blouse, for example, or for a night in, as a separate piece."

Just as Naruto was seriously considering her offer, because really, one try-on won't hurt (and maybe he'll even pluck the courage to ask for the gorgeous ensemble on display), the girl continued, guessing the reason for his hesitation completely wrong, "It may look simple but I assure you it will be able to excite even the most strong-willed alpha." The omega felt sick.

"Right," he choked out, then cleared his throat and hurried to excuse himself and leave, lips pressed in a firm line. As he rushed past the shops to the entrance, Naruto thought he caught sight of someone familiar, but didn't stop to make sure, he was just too angry and frustrated for a casual chat right now.

'Excite an alpha, huh,' the mere thought put him on edge. He didn't need an alpha, nor had time for any kind of relationship. Why does it always have to be about alphas and how to please them? If you asked him, it should be the other way round.

Still fuming, the blond reached the bus stop and got on the bus in five minutes. He was lucky enough to get a sit by the window, and as the vehicle was pulling into the road, Naruto spotted a tall redhead, watching him from beside the booth. This was strange, the omega didn't think he knew him, but he definitely saw him somewhere before. At the uni, perhaps? Not likely, the guy was definitely older than your average student. The bus was slowly getting further from the stop, yet the man never looked away. What the hell!

* * *

This will have three more chapters. Do you like it so far? Drop a line! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The Uchihas are mafia, and the Hyuugas are too (gasp). No Hinata bashing, Sasuke's just mean cause he's jealous.

Warnings: plotting, Sasuke taking action (he means well, believe it), fast development.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was a young man who knew what he wanted and usually knew how to get it as well. The alpha preferred a head-on approach, as he was no stranger to using force and precision, especially in situations where lives and money were at stake. Being the younger son of a mafia boss made him grow up early and learn that everything has a price, and can be bought. Even loyalty to the clan, repaid by support and immunity to outer dangers, or respect, earned by making the hardest deals and staying unperturbed whatever the case, were no different. It was all about give and take. This time, however, Sasuke realised that he'd have to work harder to win over the gorgeous strong-willed omega he set his heart on.

Uzumaki Naruto, a 5'8'' tall, blond haired, blue eyed third year biology student, who lived alone with a beta mother and currently worked part time at a small pet shop. Sasuke saw him one day at the main building, laughing heartily at something his pink haired friend said. It was at that particular moment that the usually disinterested cold-hearted Uchiha fell in love. Even though the blond was wearing baggy old jeans and an atrocious orange hoodie almost two sizes too big, he could see that the man was an omega. Soft smooth features of his expressive face, nicely shaped hands with long delicate fingers, lean strong form of his supple body - Naruto was the perfect material for an Uchiha bride Sasuke's father was nagging him to choose. Perhaps, Uzumaki wasn't as meek and obedient as Fugaku was envisaging his younger son's future mate, but the young alpha wouldn't agree to anything less, now that he had his eyes on the delectable blond.

"Sasuke-sama," a voice interrupted the Uchiha's thoughts, as the door to his study opened and a tall man entered with a respectful bow. Jugo was Sasuke's most trusted bodyguard, who stayed with him since he was sixteen. At first the constant presence of the burly alpha irritated the Uchiha, but the redhead proved himself loyal to a fault, an extremely efficient bodyguard and a good sparing partner. He was one of the few men in the clan that Sasuke really trusted. That was why he gave Jugo the very important task of making sure that nothing bad happened to Naruto, while he was learning more about the omega of his dreams and was looking for a way to make him his.

The tall alpha had been at it for three weeks already, following Naruto everywhere he went and reporting to Sasuke at the end of the day. Now Jugo no doubt was about to tell him how the meeting Naruto planned with two of his friends at Konoha City Mall went. While the Uchiha had no objections against the Haruno girl Naruto spent so much time with (they were both omegas, so it was understandable), the closeness of the Huuyga heiress to his future bride didn't sit well with Sasuke at all. He'd rather have the pathetic beta, who still hoped for something, eliminated, like that dirty old pervert from the convenience store Naruto, thankfully, didn't work at any more (he let Jugo threaten him so convincingly the filthy scum left the country, fearing for his life). But alas, the Huuyga clan was almost as powerful as the Uchihas, the key word being "almost". No way in hell would Sasuke let her have what was rightfully his (and in the alpha's mind Naruto already belonged to him, locked away in his room, preferably chained to the bed and perpetually in heat, begging to take him).

"Speak," Sasuke commanded, skilfully masking his giddy anticipation. He needed to know every tiny detail. But as Jugo proceeded with his report, the Uchiha's face grew darker until the brunet looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"So that stupid bitch refuses to understand Naruto will never be with an ugly slut like her," Sasuke spat out angrily. Oh how he'd like to teach her a lesson himself, but he didn't want to ruin his connection with the beta's fairly powerful and useful cousin. Damn it all to hell. Sasuke needed to do something. He already waited too long, and now that "date" thing happened. 'How very sly of you Hinata-sama', thought the alpha acidly, pacing around the room.

"I think she won't succeed in her aspirations," Jugo calmly interrupted his fit of silent fury. "Besides, there is something you could use to win Uzumaki-san's favour," with that the alpha passed his phone into the the Uchiha's hands. When Sasuke looked down at the picture which shone brightly and clearly from the screen, he felt his lips stretch into a feral grin.

Here was his omega, this time in an adorable blue sweater that hugged his form in all the right places, standing inside the lingerie shop he stopped at last week. 'So he was interested in the underwear after all, that little sexy minx,' thought the brunet with great satisfaction. He would love to give Naruto all the lacy garments he wished for, and ravish him later, tearing them all to shreds. The ensemble the blond was looking at in the picture was absolutely delicious, Sasuke knew it would suit the omega perfectly and he couldn't wait to see it.

"Uzumaki-san was also looking at the pieces on the right, but the shop assistant seemed to have scared him away, and he left in low spirits."

"You know what to do," the Uchiha wouldn't allow anyone to upset Naruto and stay unpunished. "Make sure she doesn't get a decent job in the city."

"Understood," and Jugo left the room as quiet as always, leaving his young master to his thoughts. And Sasuke had a lot to think through.

—

Naruto never liked Mondays, but this one even less so, because the temperature suddenly dropped below zero, making it practically impossible for him to stay in the street for more than five minutes without turning an unattractive shade of blue. 'Fuck them buses,' the omega thought in frustration, as he waited at the bust stop, doing the freezing-my-balls-off little dance on the spot. The place was deserted at six in the morning, and Naruto was suffering from the icy currents of air alone. He was breathing on his clasped hands, trying to return some feeling to the stiff fingers (of course he had to forget his gloves), when a black sports car suddenly pulled into the bus stop and stopped right in front of him. 'Wait, could it be...' Naruto didn't get to finish his thought as the tinted window went down and he saw Sasuke bastard sitting at the wheel.

"Hey, Uzumaki," the alpha greeted conversationally, as if them speaking was an everyday occurrence. Which was obviously not the case and rose a very important question, "And you know my name how?" no niceties with the rich prick.

"Our names are on the best students list in the hall, and yours is right next to mine," Sasuke smirked cockily, Naruto scoffed. Well, that sounded plausible, but Naruto still found it hard to believe the Uchiha would check students lists in the main hall, even the blond did it in passing. A particularly strong gust of wind hit the omega right in the face, making him give a whole-body shiver.

"You getting in, or what?" the Uchiha looked impatient, he must be getting chilly even seated in his warm little car. Then Naruto blinked in confusion, the words finally catching up with him.

"You mean you want to, like, give me a lift?" this was really bizarre. And suspicious.

"Yeah, now if you would," and Sasuke leaned to the side to open the door for Naruto. This was surreal. Maybe the blond was still sleeping and his tired brain was making this whole thing up. But the cold was real enough and the omega finally gave in, climbing into the leather seat.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, it locked, making Naruto jump a little at the sudden click, but before he could say anything, the Uchiha sped away from the bus stop. Now that they were in confined space together, the blond could smell Sasuke's undiluted alpha scent. It was surprisingly appealing and Naruto sniffed the air carefully. If Sasuke noticed, he didn't comment on it, and Naruto was thankful.

The omega really felt disoriented, everything happened so quickly. He fidgeted a bit, rubbing his slowly warming hands.

"So... Do you always give lifts to random people?" Sasuke glanced at him, and reached to turn up the heater. Wow, how considerate.

"No, I choose only the most hopeless ones," okay, in-fucking-considerate as hell. Naruto grumbled to himself, not noticing the adoring look the Uchiha now had on his face, watching him from the corner of his eye.

"Not everybody has a nice fancy car," Naruto had to admit, the car was wicked, it moved with such fluidity, it felt as if they were flowing on air. The leather upholstery was smooth and looked very expensive, as well as all the electronics stuffed into the dashboard. It had to be the best if it was Sasuke's.

"I could drive you to the uni every day, you know," now that was unexpected. Naruto even turned in his seat to face the alpha completely.

"And you would do that why exactly?" seriously, what the hell, the omega was liking where this was going less with every passing second.

"Because I love you."

"Okay," Naruto said after a long pause, feeling his brain halt its activity for a moment. They drove in silence until the next red light. When the car stopped, the blond said, "You know, I'll get off here, thanks for the ride and all," he reached for the door handle and started to yank it frantically.

"We're still five blocks away," the Uchiha said bluntly.

"Then I'll walk," Naruto insisted, being closer to hyperventilating than he liked.

"You'll freeze." Sasuke stated the obvious, but Naruto was having none of it.

"Then I will," he needed to get out of there. What was it anyway, some kind of sick joke the rich played on naïve paupers. "Let me go!"

"Don't be ridiculous," and the alpha resumed his driving, not batting an eyelash at Naruto's heated protests. By the time they got to the university parking lot, Naruto calmed down somewhat, or rather got tired. Plus the alpha's scent had a weird calming effect on his nerves. The blond simply couldn't ignore the fact that he felt safe around the Uchiha. How come he thought of him as a heartless bastard for so long? He couldn't even remember now.

Luckily, this early the fan club hasn't gathered yet, and Naruto had a chance to leave the Uchiha's car unnoticed. When they pulled into Sasuke's usual spot, the omega got ready to leave, but the door still didn't budge. He looked at the alpha expectantly, his gaze having lost all its heat during the ride.

"You wanna let me go now?"

"I will, but you have to promise me something first," here's that infuriating, yet rather adorable smirk again.

"What?"

"Go on a date with me."

"Were you actually serious?" Naruto still found the Uchiha's random confession really out of place.

"Yes. I'll pick you up at four at the front gate," the door unlocked.

"I haven't agreed yet!"

"Don't be late," and with that the brunet got out of the car, so Naruto had to hurry and do the same. The bastard gave two damns about his opinion. He wanted to tell him to go fuck himself, but Sasuke's last words caught him off guard, "I'll take you to Ichiraku's."

"Whatever," the blond mumbled to the alpha's retreating back. If he wanted to spend his money on him, then so be it, Naruto won't restrain himself and eat as much as he'd like. He'll show the pompous self-centred prick how to treat people as if they were his toys.

—

The date went surprisingly well. The alpha didn't say a word as Naruto ordered bowl after bowl of the heavenly noodles. If anything, he was indulgent and encouraged the blond to try the dessert as well. The fruit salad with whipped cream and honey was truly delicious, as well as the vanilla ice-cream with strawberry jam that he ordered the last. The omega tried to eat as messily as he possibly could to make the Uchiha regret he invited him at all, but the brunet wasn't bothered by the spectacle in the slightest. In fact, he was watching Naruto with particular intensity throughout the whole meal. 'What a weirdo,' thought the blond as they were leaving the restaurant.

Naruto was about to head to the escalators, when Sasuke took him gently but firmly by the elbow and lead them to the elevators instead.

"What, you're my personal driver now?" the blond joked, but The Uchiha answered with a serious expression, "For you I'll be anything."

"Right," and it was so easy to pretend the alpha didn't say anything this morning, and they were just friends, like he and Hinata, or Kiba. The dog lover was an alpha too but they hang out just fine.

Naruto was glad, of course, that he wouldn't have to face the cold for too long again, but going to the underground parking meant he wouldn't pass by the lingerie shop again. By now the beautiful lace became his little obsession. Just as they were entering the elevator, the assistant's words from last Friday came to the omega's mind. Would he really be able to 'excite the alpha' who held him so close now, still not letting go of his arm. 'What nonsense,' Naruto thought, but blushed nonetheless. From this angle the blond couldn't see Sasuke's face, but felt him make a deeper inhale, and realised that he himself became a bit aroused just thinking about wearing the sensual garments in font of the Uchiha.

The ride home was fairly silent, Naruto still mortified about his blatant reaction. It didn't even occur to the omega that Sasuke never asked for his address, and still arrived at the right place. The Uzumaki residence was a modest one-storey house with a small garden at the front and a blue fence that desperately needed mending. When the car stopped Naruto noticed, to his surprise, that the lights at the house were on, meaning that Kushina was back from work early today. He hurried to get rid of the Uchiha, lest she sees the fancy car that drove him home, and its fancy owner. But the damned door was locked again.

"Seriously? I though we were past this," he turned to Sasuke and was startled by the kiss the alpha placed on his lips unexpectedly. It was short but caused a wave of heat rush though the omega's body, making him momentarily flush bright pink. "What was that for!"

"A goodbye kiss, I certainly deserve one," Sasuke touched Naruto's cheek, running his long pale fingers down and gripping the omega's chin lightly, "Or two." He was leaning down once again, but the blond pushed at his chest, stopping the alpha from further actions.

"One's enough for you. Come on, open it, I need to go," he turned back to yanking the handle, making it clear that the conversation was over. The brunet sighed, but complied, and as Naruto climbed out, put in the final word, "See you tomorrow."

Naruto only glared at him, before going into the house. He hoped his mother hadn't seen anything and it seemed she hadn't, as Kushina simply greeted him and asked how his day had been. It was only a couple of hours later, when they had their midnight tea together (Kushina getting ready for her night shift, and Naruto having just finished a project for tomorrow), that the redhead said, "I see you're finally getting suitors." The blond almost choked on the hot liquid, "It's not-! Sasuke's just weird like that! Spouting all kind of nonsense, and then doing stupid things," he said evasively, sounding rather flustered.

"Ah, when Minato was trying to get me to date him, he also did some silly stuff," Kushina said with a fond smile, "One time he brought me this huge bouquet of flowers, and your granny Mito was allergic to them, so she immediately threw it out the door, hitting your poor father straight in the face," and she laughed warmly at the endearing memory. Naruto smiled too, thinking, what he would do if Sasuke gave him flowers. The alpha didn't seem to be the flower kind of guy, and the blond couldn't decide whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Sasuke got straight to the point. How will their relationship progress? And what about the sexy lingerie, when will Naruto get it? :D


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter, yay! Hope you'll like it. :3

Warnings: Sasuke cooking, drama, sexy time.

* * *

Sasuke really came to pick him up next morning. And the morning after that. And after that as well. It was awkward, but rather convenient, so Naruto didn't object any more. The brunet, however, felt he had made good progress in conquering the omega's heart. He knew Naruto was a straightforward man, so he decided to risk it and confess his feelings right away. This strategy seemed to have been the right one, and now they were dating.

If somebody asked the blond, though, he'd vehemently deny it. But it was impossible to ignore that they were indeed in a relationship, only Naruto preferred to refer to it as 'friendship'. The Uchiha turned out to be a pretty decent guy to be around, and could be sweet in his own bastardly way.

At one point the Uchiha fan club caught up on this intriguing development, and Naruto got a verbal beating after classes. The omegas and betas circled him in one of the corridors, not letting him pass, and said mean things straight to his face, calling him a faceless slut that the Uchiha changed like gloves, a pathetic charity case, who earned his food whoring himself out to anyone who would pay, and a worthless idiot, who got his scholarship by sleeping with the dean.

The blond listened to all of this with a stony face, jaws clenched so hard it hurt a little, but said nothing. He knew it was pointless since high school. As soon as Naruto hit puberty, young alphas started paying more attention to him than to his other classmates, so he constantly got picked at by the 'lesser' genders ('lesser' his ass, they could do more harm than all alphas combined). But he endured that and was ready now to face the same insults and accusations. Only, strangely enough, it didn't happen again, and every time Naruto passed any of the bullies in the halls, they were suspiciously quiet and avoided meeting his eyes. Maybe they repented their cruel behaviour somehow? Who knew.

Well, actually Sasuke did, as it was on his orders that Jugo had a little chat with his omega's offenders, and Jugo could be really convincing. The Uchiha was content with how the things between him and Naruto developed, but as Friday came, and the blond said he wouldn't be meeting him after classes because he was going to see the Hyuuga and the pink haired Haruno, Sasuke felt that he had to take it up a notch.

Naruto still went to the mall that day, even though the alpha looked gloomy the whole morning ride. But the blond couldn't possibly neglect all his friends just for Sasuke's sake. Even if the alpha said he loved him and wanted to be with him, he still could be lying to get in his pants, right? The omega convinced himself of that while the three of them were studying at the restaurant (Sakura came this time, looking fairly displeased with him for a reason Naruto was completely oblivious of). They parted later than usual, because Hinata got distracted too often and Naruto had to repeat some parts more than once to get the beta out of her stupor. Still he couldn't help but check on the dusty-pink ensemble at the boutique before leaving.

But to his immense shock, the piece had been removed from display. Immediately a hot bitter wave of jealousy crushed over Naruto. Some spoiled bratty omega must have bought it, not even thinking about its exceptional beauty and perfection, but just because it was the first thing he lay his eyes on in the shop. 'What a waste,' thought the blond, deeply disappointed. And he didn't even take a picture of the mannequin, even though he had the idea the second time he saw the lingerie. Perhaps, the low quality camera on his phone wouldn't have been able to catch the real thing just right, but it still would've been a good reminder that there are things in the world worth striving for.

On Saturdays Naruto worked at the pet shop, so the next day promised to be uneventful. That made the appearance of a familiar sports car at the end of the his shift more surprising. They didn't plan anything as far as the omega remembered. The Uchiha got out of the car and greeted him, placing a chaste kiss on the lips.

"What are you doing here?" or better yet, 'how do you know where I work'. Soft blush flooded the omega's face nonetheless. He still couldn't and didn't want to get used to these good morning, goodbye and middle of the day kisses, but the Uchiha insisted on them.

"Just thought I'd like to spoil you today, you can't say no," nice, so much for a normal explanation.

"It's fine by me if there is ramen involved," Naruto said cheekily, and the alpha answered enigmatically, "That and more."

To the blond's surprise, they weren't going in the direction of the mall, but when he asked Sasuke where exactly they were going, the Uchiha just said, "You'll see."

It turned out the brunet took him to his place. As soon as the omega saw the large traditional mansion, he felt really uneasy. What was Sasuke planning to do? He decided to voice his unease, even though it sounded more like a joke, "You know, I think I'm having second thoughts now," the house didn't exactly look inviting.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you," the Uchiha chuckled as he saw Naruto's tense expression. And he was almost speaking the truth, but that was something only time could tell. For now he just wanted the omega to feel comfortable at the Uchiha residence (which, hopefully, will soon become Naruto's as well).

When they entered the house, Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off the minimalistic but carefully chosen decorations: fine vases, beautiful paintings and artfully arranged room flowers. The furniture was simple but elegant, and the tones that prevailed in the interior were dark blue, grey, beige and cream. Everything screamed of wealth and good taste.

Contrary to what Naruto expected, and that was that the Uchiha would take him straight to his room, the brunet lead him into the kitchen. The whole place was stuffed with shiny brand new equipment, and there, on the counter, were the ingredients for some dish, waiting to be prepared. Under the blond's confused stare Sasuke unbuttoned his cuffs and started rolling up the sleeves.

"What are you... Are you going to cook?" the question seemed ridiculous, but it looked like that was exactly what the Uchiha was going to do.

"Yeah, get comfortable, your ramen will be ready in an hour," Naruto couldn't believe his ears and his eyes as he watched the prissy haughty bastard who liked to order people around put on an apron and turn the burner on.

"You can cook?" that might have come out rather insulting, but Naruto simply couldn't contain his bewilderment.

"Yes, and very well, I must say," okay, the haughtiness didn't go anywhere but it still sounded really odd. The Uchiha decided to explain for once, "One time, when me and my brother were still in school, our parents left us alone for a month so that we would learn to tend to ourselves. For Itachi this was the second time, so he gave me a lot of tips, on cooking stuff and on other things," those 'other things' being how to take out random attackers from rivalling clans, but Naruto didn't need to know that just yet.

"You never said you had a brother," the blond said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but we rarely talk these days."

"Did you have a fight or something?" Naruto asked carefully, he didn't want to pry.

"No, he's just too preoccupied with family business," father sent Itachi to Kiri to make sure the deal they had with Pein went smoothly, and he somehow stayed there permanently. Sasuke suspected there might have been some complications, but his brother made it clear that he'd contact Sasuke himself if he really needed him.

"Ah, the economics stuff you're studying to do."

"Yeah, something like that," Naruto wasn't completely wrong, and the brunet decided not to clarify.

The omega watched him stirring the broth with a look of pure awe on his face. Sasuke started preparing it since morning, so that he'd be able to serve Naruto a perfect bowl of ramen when he arrived, and the rich creamy broth was the key. The blond didn't say much else for the rest of the hour, completely mesmerised by Sasuke's skill and agility. The one time he tried to make ramen turned into a nightmare and he had to scrub off the kitchen for the whole evening afterwards.

The moment the Uchiha placed a steaming bowl in front of Naruto, the blond felt his mouth water, while his heart fluttered at the sight of the alpha's slightly dishevelled appearance. The omega thought he was finally starting to fall for the man, and fall hard.

Sasuke joined him at the sleek dining table, and they ate in comfortable silence, which was interrupted occasionally by Naruto's soft moans of appreciation over mouthfuls of the perfectly cooked noodles. The alpha couldn't tear his gaze away from the blond as he consumed the meal. He closed his eyes shut every time he swallowed and ran his tongue over the bright red lips, which were plump and glistening from the rich broth, oh and those moans. Sasuke felt his cock rapidly growing hard.

"Say, Naruto, how do you like it?" the Uchiha asked in a low husky voice. But he had to contain himself for the time being. Soon, he'll have the delicious omega very soon, he just has to wait a bit more.

"Mmhmm," Naruto gulped the food down, "It's amazing, who knew Sasuke bastard was such a good cook," he smiled genuinely despite the nickname.

"I'm glad," the alpha said, running his eyes up and down the blond's form. Today he was wearing that atrocious orange hoodie, and while Sasuke thought the blond made anything look good, now he would rather see him in a different kind of garments. "Would you like another bowl?" the brunet asked innocently, as Naruto drank up the remaining soup.

"You're asking! I'd eat the whole pot, your ramen's even better than at Ichiraku's!" Sasuke smiled at Naruto's enthusiastic little speech and went to fulfil the omega's wish. Only when he was about to place the bowl on the table, his hand slipped and the still hot (but thankfully not boiling hot) contents splashed on the blond's front. He yelped, more in surprise than in pain, and the Uchiha started to apologise, quickly fetching a towel from the counter. Naruto sat motionless for a couple of moments, then, all of a sudden, started laughing.

"Who thought I'd live to see the day when the mighty Uchiha apologised to someone," he was practically heaving with laughter.

"Your clothes are ruined," Sasuke said bluntly, clearly irritated with the whole situation.

"Oh, no worries, it's ramen, after all, and if I'm lucky enough I'll still smell like it after the shower."

"You need one now," the Uchiha smirked a little, but his face still was all tense. Naruto couldn't help himself and snorted, saying, "But you already bathed me in soup."

"Bad joke," the brunet commented dryly, then headed out of the kitchen, "Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is." And when he heard the omega following him upstairs, still chuckling at his clumsiness, Sasuke thought, smiling devilishly to himself, 'Just as planned.'

It took Naruto longer to shower than usual, probably because of the wonderfully strong hot spray that didn't change temperature at random and made no wailing noises like the one at his place. He came out clean and refreshed, and wished he could have such a nice shower every day. The Uchiha left him a large fluffy towel, that Naruto wrapped himself in before stepping into the adjacent room, which, he guessed, was Sasuke's bedroom.

Here the dark blue and cream colours prevailed, with an occasional slip of black - the colour of a huge plasma TV on the wall and a large stereo system underneath. The omega tried to ignore that fact that everything there smelled like the alpha, making an impression that the man himself was right beside him, watching with his sharp dark grey eyes. The brunet promised he would bring something that would fit him, so when Naruto spotted several light-coloured pieces of clothes on Sasuke's bed, standing out against the midnight blue comforter, he decided that they were for him. And he was right, only those weren't the sweatpants and tee-shirt he had expected.

It was the beautiful dusty-pink lace ensemble he kept fantasising about for the past three weeks. The omega couldn't stop his hands from reaching towards it and picking up the top. The delicate material was as soft and breathtakingly light to the touch as he thought it would be, the flowers felt plump and smooth under his fingers and the seams were almost imperceptible. He really was holding it, the unattainable perfection he thought was lost for him just a few hours ago. It was his dream come true, literally. How. How in the hell did the Uchiha find out about it.

Naruto's shock was so deep he didn't notice the door opening, "Do you like it?" came from behind his back so suddenly, the blond jerked and made a sharp turn to face Sasuke.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked, completely lost.

"That's my gift to you," Sasuke was making it sound so simple, as if the only thing left for Naruto was to thank him and actually put the expensive lingerie on.

"How did you even..." and then it dawned on Naruto, "Were you spying on me?" the question came out breathlessly, almost ending in a squeak. It all added up now, how the alpha knew his favourite food, and his address, and what not. "You were, weren't you!" the Uchiha's lack of response was self-explanatory.

"Don't make hasty conclusions," the bastard didn't even look guilty. "Listen-"

"I can't believe this. God!" great, the gorgeous brunet turned out to be just another pervert. Naruto was starting to freak out. And then he realised, to his horror, that he was still clad only in a towel. The omega looked up at the man in front of him, who wore a deep frown on his face and was slowly approaching.

"You need to calm down, okay? Just let me explain." Naruto was having none of it.

"What on Earth were you hoping for! Did you actually expect me to wear this and become, what, one of your whores? You sick bastard!" this time the nickname didn't sound one bit playful. Sasuke didn't like where this was going. Who knew his perfect plan would backfire so badly. He had to stop the blond before things went completely out of hand.

"Naruto," the alpha made a drastic move and, swiftly coming up to the now shaking omega, took him by the hands. "You are no whore to me, and never will be. What I ask of you, what I really wanted all this time, is for you to be mine."

"Yeah, right. Do you say this to every omega you trick into sleeping with you? Let go of me," Naruto tried to free his hands, but the Uchiha was too strong.

"There were no omegas before you, only some betas."

"Right, because they obviously don't count," the blond spat out with plain sarcasm.

"I want you to be my bride," Sasuke had nothing to lose, better just tell Naruto the whole truth.

"Come again?" the omega stood stock still now, his face visibly paling.

"I want you to become the Uchiha bride, and join me in marriage."

"Just how desperate are you?" Naruto absolutely didn't like where this was going. The man, who was currently holding him in a vice like grip, was obviously insane. Who would fucking propose to get one romp under the sheets?

"I would never speak about such things lightly," the brunet's expression was dead serious. "Don't you understand, we are perfect for each other."

"Right. Now tell me about us being true mates or something," Naruto wanted to lighten the suffocating atmosphere a bit, but couldn't even bring himself to smirk, making a pained grimace instead.

"What if we are?"

"You can't be serious. Those are just silly fairy tales made up as an excuse for our animalistic instincts," Naruto went into his lecture-mode, "Don't you know basic biology? Pheromones and stuff," the omega was getting tired of the tension, and Sasuke wasn't giving him any break.

"I don't care. When I first saw you, something inside me clicked and I knew immediately that we should be together, and I would do anything to convince you I was right" he looked Naruto in the eye with unbearably tense emotion, making the blond shiver a little. "Don't you feel it yourself, there is this pull between us that you can't just ignore."

With that the alpha leaned in, making a deep inhale that Naruto felt on the skin of his bear neck. Involuntary, he tilted his head to the side, giving the Uchiha full access to the sensitive, vulnerable place. Before he could react, and show his indignation in the most loud way, Sasuke's lips covered his. Naruto gasped in surprise, which let the brunet immediately deepen the kiss. He circled his arms around Naruto's body, effectively enclosing him in a tight embrace. Then he broke away from the omega's now burning lips and started to kiss along his jaw, slowly going down to his neck.

Naruto felt like he was in a haze, the world around him ceased to exist, except for the hot and solid alpha, who pressed into him with such desperate need. So what if he practically became no better than any other Uchiha groupie, ready to do anything for the stunning male, who was so skilful with his tongue. The omega failed to hold back a soft moan at a particularly hard suck. Sasuke was surely going to leave marks if he kept it up. But for the moment Naruto didn't care. He wanted more, even if it was a one-time thing. Why deny himself such a nice specimen, and who knew, maybe it was a once in a life time opportunity.

The omega wound his arms around Sasuke's firm torso, marvelling at the hidden strength in his body, that felt rock hard to the touch. 'Damn, he must have killer abs,' Naruto thought, as the brunet continued ravishing his neck. Then he slipped one hand into the black tresses that stuck out on the back, and was surprised to find them rather soft. Naruto expected the alpha's hair to be stiff and sticky with some hair products, it always looked so perfectly styled. When he pulled at the dark locks, dislodging Sasuke from one of his collar bones the man was slightly nibbling at, Naruto pulled him into another kiss, this time answering with vigour. Sasuke hummed in appreciation and started to run his hands up and down the blond's body, hiking up the towel to knead at the firm globes of Naruto's ass.

As the Uchiha pressed the blond closer, the prominent outline of his hard cock, constrained by the pants, ground into Naruto's, which was standing freely, tenting the towel a little. Both gasped, and soon the kiss became open mouthed and wet, while their bodies moved in rocking motions against each other.

Just when Sasuke was going to move them carefully to the bed and get rid of the stupid towel between them, there came a loud knock on the door. Naruto jerked away from him and, stumbling over his own feet, almost fell backwards, but the alpha caught him before the blond head could hit the floor.

"What is it!" Sasuke called, irritated, because he had to let go of the delicious blond to deal with the intruder. And he made it crystal clear to Jugo not to let anyone disturb them.

"Sasuke-sama, Itachi's on the line," it was Jugo himself, and the words made the alpha instantly switch into business mode. If his brother was finally making that call, the shit got serious in Kiri. "Naruto, I have to take that. Can you wait for me just a bit?" The omega was now sitting on the corner of the bed, holding the towel tightly shut around the chest. Once Sasuke's hands left his body, Naruto could finally think clearly.

"It's your brother, right?" he looked at the brunet, then lowered his eyes.

"Yeah," Sasuke felt the shift in mood between them and was practically sizzling with frustration on the inside, but there was nothing he could at the moment. Itachi needed him, and he wouldn't ever ignore him, that was the code - you always put the family first.

"I think I'd better go, just... give me some regular clothes," the blond's tone was firm, and he pointedly avoided acknowledging the elegant lingerie lying beside him. There was nothing Sasuke could do but comply, giving the blond a white shirt and a pair of pants from his closet.

"We aren't finished with this," the alpha's voice was hopeful despite his intention to make it sound authoritative and firm.

"I'll see you at the uni," Naruto didn't look at him as he pulled on the offered clothes, his back turned to the Uchiha. The man didn't want to leave it at that, but he really had to answer his brother.

"Sure," Sasuke said, softly shutting the door. The last thing he saw was the omega's fine profile and a glimpse of blue, trained stealthily on his disappearing form.

When he left, Naruto sank onto the bed again, falling back on the springy matters. His hand touched the soft lace, and he looked at the beautiful ensemble. 'A gift, he said,' the blond remembered the Uchiha's words. A warm fuzzy feeling filled his chest at the memory of the sincere expression on Sasuke's face when he declared his love. It was totally not what he had expected from the alpha, but it seemed he was full of surprises.

Gathering his things, Naruto hesitated a bit, and then put the delicate garments in his backpack along with the ramen scented hoodie.

* * *

Only one more chapter left. What will happen? :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ta-da! The last chapter is finally up! It turned out longer than I expected, but I had fun writing it, so I hope you'll enjoy it as well.

Warnings: drama, action, and one big lemon; A/O/B dynamics, heat cycles, knotting.

* * *

Next Monday Sasuke's car wasn't waiting for him at the bus stop, and Naruto felt a pang of disappointment. Strangely, he was disappointed with himself and couldn't help thinking what would have happened, had he not left the Uchiha mansion so quickly. Then again, maybe the alpha was just giving him the space he clearly asked for.

'But isn't he supposed to court me, or something,' for someone who asked for his hand in marriage the Uchiha was suddenly way too negligent. With such conflicted thoughts Naruto took the bus he was so glad to avoid for the past week and got to the uni on his own.

The day passed uneventfully but made one thing clear, the Uchiha was nowhere to be found. And Naruto checked everywhere. Sasuke gave him his timetable when the omega mentioned that the brunet somehow always knew where to find him. Even though they studied in different buildings, the walk from one to the other was fairly short, and Sasuke always came to see Naruto during lunch breaks or even between classes when he had a free period.

Somehow until now the blond never thought to return the favour, and that's why he felt a little crushed when his attempts at finding Sasuke failed. There were only two possibilities: either the man wasn't at the uni, or... He didn't want to be found. Naruto had a lot to think about.

After classes the omega was going to head to the pet shop, Kiba asked to take his shift this evening so that he could go meet his childhood friend Shino who studied abroad for three years. Naruto was just passing through the gate when a timid voice called out to him from behind.

"N-Naruto-kun!" he turned to see Hinata running up to him, her dark glossy hair flying around and her cheeks flushed bright pink.

"Hey, Hinata, what is it?" Naruto asked the beta as she stopped and took a couple of breaths to calm down her rapidly beating heart. Only it wouldn't comply, continuing to pound heavily in her ears. 'Now is the moment,' Hinata thought, she just had to do it, or she would never be able to confess.

"I w-wanted to... I wanted to ask you if y-you...," her throat suddenly became very dry and her tongue felt like it was made of cotton. God, she needed to focus. As a Hyuuga the brunette was trained to stay unperturbed in any circumstances, even the most dangerous ones, but in front of Naruto she always turned into a stuttering mess, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Naruto saw that the poor beta was close to tears for some reason, and then it dawned on him, "Oh, I totally forgot, it's the book I promised to give you, right?" and the blond pulled down his heavy, but now sturdy backpack (Kushina finally helped him out with the strap), propped it on his knee and started to rummage through the contents, completely missing the desperate look Hinata had on her face.

"N-no, it's not...," but her voice was too quiet for Naruto to hear past the loud shuffling of papers and his own hums of 'it was just here', 'just let me' and then an exclamation of 'got it'. When the omega gave her the book, the brunette accepted it silently and somewhat dejectedly, but oh well, he wasn't going to fish for thanks or anything.

"Right, so you can just give it back when you no longer need it," he said a bit awkwardly and got a short nod in return. "Yeah, you know, I really got to run now, Kiba's shift starts in ten and I'm already running late. So, see you," he finished uncertainly and when Hinata continued to look down at her feet, started to go in the direction of the bus stop, failing to catch the meek "Goodbye" the beta whispered, barely holding in her distressed sobs. She was hopeless.

—

Three more days passed, but Sasuke didn't show up. And he seed to be completely unreachable: the alpha wasn't on the university grounds, and when Naruto finally decided to call the number he had given him, it went straight to voice mail. 'Maybe, something happened,' the blond thought as he lay in bed on a late Thursday evening. Sleep refused to come, and he kept trying to turn his head around the Uchiha's sudden disappearance and his own reaction to it.

Even though Naruto was reluctant to admit it, he actually missed Sasuke and really wanted to see him, to talk about what happened between them and what it meant for him. The omega's eyes fell on the bottom drawer of an old oak chest of drawers his grandmother left him. There, carefully hidden under a layer of faded tee-shirts and shorts lay Sasuke's gift - the dusty-pink lace lingerie he dreamed about so much. Naruto still hasn't tried it on, only studied the garments in detail, tracing his fingers along the fine material and marvelling at its beauty. The omega didn't know why, but something stopped him from putting it on, which was stupid: he accepted the ensemble from the alpha, so it was his now, he could do whatever he pleased with it, and yet...

"This is ridiculous, I'll just do it now," Naruto said out loud to give himself more confidence and rolled out of bed, switching on the lamp on the bedside table and moving to the chest of drawers with deliberate steps. The Uchiha thought of buying the matching stockings as well, and when the blond laid out all the pieces on the hastily made up bed, they looked as ready for wear as ever. And Naruto was ready too. He made up his mind, and quickly discarded his stretched out pyjamas, standing stark naked in the middle of the room. His body was still warm from the scorching shower he took some fifteen minutes ago (the shower head broke completely, turning either to ice cold or boiling mode, and in this weather Naruto preferred the latter), but as soon as his skin was exposed to the cool air it immediately became covered with goosebumps. The rosy plump nipples hardened as well. Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine, and the cold was not the only reason for such reaction. Just thinking about the lace on his body made him aroused.

First he put on the Brazilian panties, slowly sliding them up his long slim legs and fitting them carefully around his buttocks. The panties hugged his ass tightly and the lace splayed artfully across the firm round globes. Then came the top. Naruto got a bit confused when he tried to cross the straps the way it was done on the mannequin, but finally managed to get it right. The sheer material brushed lightly against his chest and he could see the flowers slightly rising where his pebbled nipples were. It felt amazing.

Next the blond picked the garter belt, hooking the clasps on the front and then turning it around, the suspenders on both sides brushing lightly against his thighs. The hold-ups were made of rubber so as not to damage the fine lace of the stockings that Naruto was now carefully gathering in his hands to pull on without tearing the thin nylon. The way the pale pink fabric was gradually covering the tan skin of his shins and thighs was entrancing. The omega shaved his legs yesterday, having the stockings in mind, but still undecided whether he would really wear them, but now it paid off as they slid up his legs smoothly and effortlessly, gliding against hairless skin.

After clipping the suspender slings onto the wide lacy welts, Naruto turned to the wardrobe and opened one of the doors, where a long narrow mirror was attached on the inside. The omega took a couple of steps back to get a full view of his form and took in a sharp breath. The ensemble really fit him perfectly.

Studying his reflection in the mirror, the blond saw himself in a different light. Here stood not a diligent student who wore baggy old clothes and could care less about being pretty and pleasing to the alpha's eye, but an enticing elegant young omega who could bring anyone to their knees with a flick of his finger and a tilt of his head. It was really thrilling and empowering to see this new side of him, and Naruto suddenly knew what he wanted to do with his discovery.

He needed to see Sasuke.

—

Next day, which was Friday, Naruto came to the uni determined to find out where the Uchiha was, but was surprised to see his black sports car parked at the gates. He came later than he normally did and the alpha's most loyal fans already gathered in front of the vehicle, as if he were a celebrity preparing to walk the carpet and give out autographs. The blond felt his cheeks burn as jealousy rose inside his chest at the sight. Still, he wasn't one to back away from his goal, and right now it was to talk to the bastard who disappeared on him without saying a word.

However, when he reached the car, almost having to elbow some of the most persistent admirers, and was ready to knock on the tinted window, it slid down and Naruto was met with an unfamiliar face. Only it wasn't completely unfamiliar. He blinked in confusion and then narrowed his eyes in recognition.

"Hey, I know you," the omega pointed his finger at the red headed alpha at the wheel, "You were following me, how do you have Sasuke's car?" for all he knew the large man was a stalker, and a dangerous one at that, if you took his looks into account.

"My name is Jugo, I work for Sasuke-sama," strange, but Naruto thought he recognised the voice. Could it be the man who knocked on the door that evening? Then...

"You've got to be kidding me," the blond was ready to tell the alpha all he thought about him and the Uchiha, for that matter. Unbelievable, that lying plotting bastard was using other people to spy on him, just when he was starting to think Sasuke's obnoxious ways were kinda cute.

"Uzumaki-san, please, stay calm," Jugo said before Naruto could take a proper inhale and let all hell break loose. "You have to come with me."

"I have! Seriously!" Naruto was about to turn on his heals and leave when a loud bang came from behind him, and not a second later the back passenger door of the car got an indent right in the middle. The blond became stiff with shock and didn't register the loud cries and the stomping of running feet. He stared, transfixed, at the bullet that got stuck in the sturdy metal not half a foot to his left. It almost hit him.

Naruto was jerked out of his stupor when a large hand landed on his shoulder. The omega jumped, looking sharply at Jugo, who got out of the driver's seat to quickly usher him inside the car.

"What's happening!" he wasn't very keen on getting into a vehicle that was just targeted by some crazy sniper, but the alpha insisted on it, saying, "It's you they are after, I'll take you to a safe place." And Naruto complied. Maybe it was stupid of him but something in Jugo's tone made him believe the man, though it didn't calm him one bit. When they were speeding away from the university grounds he tried asking the burly redhead the urgent questions, like where they were going and where Sasuke was, but the man remained stubbornly silent, telling him only, "You'll learn everything when we arrive."

And it was quite some ride. The car took Naruto from the city of Konoha into the woods that surrounded it from all sides. They drove fast, and once the paved road ended, the ride became really bumpy, especially in the sports car, not designed for track road. By the time they finally arrived at a small house that seemed to be cut into the rocky cliff standing steep above it, the blond thought he'd never want to place his foot, or butt, in that car again.

"Please, follow me," Jugo wanted to help him climb out of the seat, offering his strong arm to lean on like a gentleman, but Naruto ignored him, and moved into the house with his head held high and his bright blue eyes blazing with determination. Oh he was going to make the Uchiha speak, the bastard was going to answer every single question.

The building turned out to be just the entrance hall, while the actual house was going deep into the rock, and stretched on and on in a maze of corridors and countless rooms. The ceilings were surprisingly high and uneven, and Naruto guessed these must have been the caves once, and now, rebuilt and reconstructed, they served as the Uchiha's secret hideout. Even if he wanted to, the omega couldn't hold back awed sighs at the sight of some of the larger halls they passed on their way, Jugo walking ahead with certain steps. Naruto bet the man could navigate this place with his eyes closed, while he would most certainly get lost the second he turned around the corner.

Finally, they stopped in front of a thick wooden door held by large metal hinges. "Sasuke-sama is waiting for you in there," and with that Jugo left abruptly, leaving Naruto completely alone. After a couple of seconds of hesitation and the echoing sounds of the redhead's retreating steps, the omega couldn't take it any more and pushed the door open without knocking and probably with more force than was needed.

His bold move took Sasuke by surprise. He was just going to pull on a fresh shirt and froze with his hands in mid air when the door smashed open and a dishevelled and slightly flushed blond flew into the room. The alpha couldn't help a wide happy smile appearing on his face, "Naruto, I'm so glad you're okay." He put the shirt aside, staying only in a white wife-beater, and made a move towards his love, but the man stopped him with an outstretched hand.

"Don't you dare move any closer until you tell me what the hell happened today," Naruto's eyes shone beautifully with anger and authority. The way he didn't hesitate to boss around an alpha was an immense turn-on for Sasuke. He took a step back, watching in fascination as the omega took two steps forward, seemingly wanting to intimidate him with his confident stance.

"I'll tell you everything, just try not to jump to conclusions before you hear me out," Sasuke drank in the blond's appearance, not having the chance to see him for the past week.

"I'll decide what to do and what to think myself, now shoot," Naruto's voice was loud and tense, the omega was obviously on edge but didn't want to show it. Once again Sasuke was proven that he'd made the right choice, deciding to make this man his mate. He would fit perfectly into the family.

"You see, Naruto, the thing is that my family holds a very special kind of business," the moment he spoke, he had the blond's undivided attention, and the Uchiha wanted to keep it that way for the rest of their lives. Today he'll finally make Naruto his.

"Well, I kinda guessed with that killer guy and this freaky mazelike hideout place," Naruto huffed out. "So tell me something I don't know," he ordered. And Sasuke did, watching a whole spectre of emotions flickering on the omega's expressive face. First there was bewilderment, then a touch of fear, but also curiosity and wonder. Finally, and most importantly, there was arousal. Not the naive teenage kind he was sick of witnessing every time he came across his irritating fans, but one that grew on a much deeper level, that was absolutely irresistible and all-consuming. Naruto may say whatever he pleased about the mating bond, but Sasuke knew theirs was already in making, he just had to give Naruto a little push so that he would finally give in and let himself go completely.

"So, what you're basically saying," the blond gulped, trying to make himself focus on the information Sasuke just poured so generously on him, instead of undressing the powerful and potentially dangerous man with his eyes, "You're saying you're a a son of a mafia boss and some other mafia boss got pissed with your brother and now wants to get at your family by attacking me?" that sounded absolutely insane.

"Yes," Sasuke felt the mood shift between them, and wanted to keep it heating up, so he started to move towards the distracted omega in a wide circle.

"But why?" Naruto saw what the Uchiha was doing but somehow didn't want to stop him like he did before. Besides, something was telling him the alpha wouldn't listen to him this time.

"I already told you," all of a sudden the brunet was too close and the next words were breathed out, when he leaned towards Naruto's burning ear, "You're going to be my bride." The omega felt his heart pounding hard in his chest, he whispered back, "I haven't agreed yet."

"Yes, yet," and with this Sasuke crashed their lips together, quickly deepening the kiss and taking hold of the pliant body, which was rapidly growing hot. The alpha pressed them flush against each other and pulled the coat off the passionately answering blond, whose hands immediately went to his shoulders, running along the hard muscles and grabbing at them in a motion that was between pushing away and pulling closer. When Sasuke firmly gripped the blond's bottom, he moaned involuntary into his mouth. The muffled sound turned the Uchiha on even more and he pushed Naruto towards the bed that stood against the back wall.

The room had no windows and the only source of light was a floor lamp in the corner. It cast dark shadows on the alpha's lean form, making it look more angular and the lines of his face sharper. When Naruto looked at the Uchiha through hooded eyes he saw Sasuke's expression take on a predatory quality that sent small shivers of excitement across his suddenly oversensitive skin. Each touch against bare flesh felt like fire and made Naruto's head spin a little with arousal.

"What..." he tried to protest when the alpha put him gently onto the springy mattress and settled swiftly between his thighs.

"Shh, it's okay, you're starting your heat, but don't worry, I'm right here for you," the man smiled down at the blond, who looked troubled. "But I can't, it's..." Naruto knew his cycle and the next heat wasn't due for a couple of weeks for sure, and yet now that Sasuke stated it so matter-of-factly, the omega became aware of the usual symptoms. Great, his body played a trick on him. Then again, it's not like he hadn't thought about sleeping with the Uchiha already, and one time surely wouldn't hurt. Whatever Sasuke said about them mating, right now Naruto wanted a decent fuck, and he was going to get it.

"Your body is responding to me, just the way it should be," the alpha seemed to be really pleased with this and looked at the omega spread before him with hungry burning eyes, which seemed to flicker red in the weak light. There was one thing, however, that made him jealous and agitated - the fact that Naruto's scent in heat wasn't that of a virgin omega, which meant his delicious blond already had his first time with someone else. Someone who wasn't Sasuke dared to touch his chosen mate. The mere thought burned the man from the inside, yet there was nothing he could do about it now, but to make Naruto forget there ever was someone besides him. And that was exactly what he intended to do now.

"Then show me what you've got, alpha," Naruto said with a lazy sensual smile, relaxing under the brunet and stretching his body slightly on the silky covers. Sasuke let out a low rumbling growl and leaned down to seize Naruto's plump pink lips in a brushing kiss. It quickly became all teeth and tongue, the omega reciprocating his movements with desperate eagerness and letting out small muffled whimpers, urging the beast inside the Uchiha to give him more. The moment Sasuke's strong hands started roaming over the still cloth covered body, inching towards the hem of his shirt, the blond decided to fully let himself go and give in to the burning passion between them.

The alpha couldn't wait to get the delectable blond out of his clothes and feast finally on the supple body he had the chance to see in almost all its glory last time. Oh if only it was not for the stupid towel and the unfortunate turn of events. This time, however, there was nothing to stop him, and he could almost taste the delicious caramel skin on his tongue. Sasuke slipped one hand under the light green shirt, intending to hike it up and get access to the flat toned stomach, but was surprised to find more cloth underneath. 'No way...' the Uchiha's breath hitched and his heart started beating faster, if that was even possible. One glance down confirmed his suspicions when he saw a glimpse of light pink. Naruto was wearing the lingerie he had presented him. It was just too good to be true. Sasuke looked up at the omega intently, eyes searching the rosy face.

"You were right, Sasuke, it was a perfect fit," and Naruto gave him a mischievous grin. Sasuke felt his blood ignite, and liquid fire started coursing through his system, filling him with power and desire to the brim. It was impossible to hold back any longer, and the next thing Naruto knew was buttons flying all over the place as the brunet ripped his shirt open without even blinking an eye. The lacy garments the omega put on this morning, not wanting to lose the delightful feel of the soft material against his skin, were now fully on display, and Sasuke drank in every tiny detail. The alpha practically salivated at the sight of the sheer top stretching across the blond's chest, the perky hardened nipples easily seen through the lace. They were just begging to be kissed and sucked, and he couldn't help himself.

Naruto moaned as the Uchiha's mouth closed around one of his covered nipples, the material so thin and light though, that he could feel the hot muscle move against the sensitive flesh there very well. The sensation was amazing, so the omega hurried to free his hands from the confines of what used to be his shirt but now turned to useless pieces of cloth. Then he pulled the alpha closer, running his fingers through the black tangled locks at the back of his head. Sasuke clearly enjoyed the caress, as he made a low hum that sent a wonderful vibration across Naruto's now rapidly rising and falling chest.

Then the Uchiha moved to the other nipple, while his hands made quick work of the blond's pants, revealing the garter belt riding low on the slim waist, the delicate sheer panties confining but barely hiding Naruto's hard cock, and the stunningly tight almost transparent stockings, which hugged Naruto's shapely thighs like second skin. As Sasuke sucked on the omega's nipples through the sheer lace, tracing the outline of the wide puffy areolas and nibbling lightly at the hardened nubs, he slid his hands up and down the smooth glassy nylon. God, he wanted to rub his face between these heavenly thighs, breathing in deeply the concentrated omega scent and getting drunk on it.

Naruto revelled in Sasuke's fervent touch, it was as if the alpha wanted to consume him whole, and he didn't mind, encouraging the man as he started going lower, tracing a line of searing kisses down his abdomen until he touched the garter belt just underneath the blond's navel, nuzzling at it affectionately. The omega spread his legs a little wider, giving the Uchiha more room between them and urging him to pay more attention to his length. It was covered artfully by the pink lace, which made it look like an exquisite offering the alpha was dying to taste.

"You're divine," Sasuke breathed out, pressing his lips to the soft skin of the inner thigh, and looking Naruto, now propped on his elbows, straight in the eye.

"You're not bad yourself," the blond said with a sly smirk, driving the alpha crazy. The man leaned forward in one swift motion and mouthed at the outline of Naruto's cock. This made the omega yelp in surprise and then moan in pleasure. Sasuke moved to the rosy tip and gave it a hard suck, running his tongue over the sheer material. The omega arched off the bed a little, crying out Sasuke's name, clenching black hair in a firm grip and pressing the man's face closer into his crotch. One of the alpha's hands was massaging his sack with firm practised motions, while the other slid lower to probe at the blond's entrance, finding the cloth already damp there.

Naruto jerked a little and pulled harshly at the Uchiha's hair, saying a little breathlessly but firmly, "Stop."

Sasuke looked up at him transfixed, "What?" he effectively ceased his movements, but looked like a kid who was just denied his favourite treat. He couldn't believe the blond wanted to stop now. Was he moving too fast? It was their first time together after all. Did he somehow scare the omega or made him uncomfortable? He didn't understand.

The usually stoic and self-confident Uchiha was so genuinely lost Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, earning himself a sharp look of stormy dark grey eyes, "Relax, I just want to try something."

When Sasuke's confused expression didn't change, Naruto pulled himself from under the Uchiha, sitting up on the bed and motioning for the brunet to move, "Here, lie down."

"What are you-?"

"Come on, do it," the sexy blond looked at him sternly and if Sasuke's member hadn't already been happily standing it would have been in a moment at the sight. "You're gonna like it, believe it," Naruto smiled down at the Uchiha as he settled on the covers, "But first we've gotta get rid of these," and he quickly opened Sasuke's pants, tugging them roughly off the brunet. Next came the boxers, and Sasuke sighed contentedly when the constricting pressure was finally relieved from his hard-on.

"Wow, you're so big," Naruto commented in passing, climbing on top of the alpha, straddling his thighs and settling right on his erection. The Uchiha couldn't hold back a moan, his hands immediately grabbing the blond's hips with bruising force. "Easy there, tiger," Naruto winced a little but decided he liked a little bit of pain mixed into the pleasure. His butt cheeks were squeezing the stiff alpha cock, and when he began to grind slowly against it, the soft lace trapped in between created delicious friction that made Sasuke's vision sharp with lust and need. He absorbed the sight of the omega riding him: cheeks flushed, lips bright red and kiss swollen, caramel skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. The dusty-pink lace accentuated all the dips and curves of the lean body wonderfully and became a true work of art on the blond.

Naruto rocked in a steady rhythm, stimulating Sasuke's member and feeling his power over the entranced alpha. Here he was, underneath him, watching his every move as if he were some deity who graced him with his presence and was going to give so much more, but only if he behaved. It was making the blond giddy. The heat was rapidly starting to consume his body and fog his mind, but Naruto wasn't worried. He knew that this was where he wanted to be when he lost control completely. The Uchiha seemed to have noticed the slight sway in his stance when a particularly strong wave of arousal hit the omega, making him dizzy momentarily. In a flash, their positions were switched, - the brunet rolled them brusquely and got on top of Naruto, pinning his hands on the sides.

"I'd love to devour you," he said huskily, brushing the pink little earlobe with his lips.

"Then what are you waiting for?" the blond asked with a little tremor in his voice. And this was Sasuke's undoing. Next thing he knew, the alpha was ripping the delicate lace of the panties to get to the blond's sweet entrance, waiting to be filled and pounded into. He quickly found the moist opening and slipped two fingers inside without as much as a warning. Naruto whimpered, but when the Uchiha paused, nodded vigorously, encouraging him to continue. Sasuke made several deep thrusts, scissoring the two fingers, and then added the third, trying to find the blond's pleasure spot as quickly as possible. When Naruto made a violent jerk, crying out abruptly and trying to close his legs on impulse, the alpha smirked. 'There it is,' he thought smugly, and started to place small kisses along the column of Naruto's neck, while caressing the small gland inside of him, the blond's steadily increasing moans music to his ears.

"C'mon, Sasukee, 'm ready," even in his heavily aroused state Naruto was still bossing him around. 'Sexy little minx, so commanding, so needy, I'll grant your every wish, every whim, I'll make you mine, make you weep with pleasure,' with such feverish thoughts racing in his head the Uchiha sat back, pulled the fingers out of the omega and licked them one by one, looking straight at Naruto. The blond watched him with lust blown eyes that seemed to have turned a couple of shades darker. Then the alpha leaned in for another kiss, lapping hungrily at the the eager mouth and sharing the heady taste of omega slick. Naruto let out a short cry, that drowned between their locked lips, when Sasuke lined himself with his entrance and pushed in, burying half of his length in the delicious heat in one go.

The brunet paused, letting out a shaky breath. His omega was so tight, he clenched around him like a vice, which made barely possible any movement. At least there was enough slick to make the intrusion mostly painless for the blond, though Sasuke knew his girth was something Naruto will still need time to get used to. The alpha waited till he could adjust, showering his future mate's face in soft kisses and rubbing soothing circles into his thighs. Finally, the blond relaxed enough for Sasuke to be able to move, which he did in short shallow thrusts, setting a slow rhythm and gradually burying himself to the hilt. When Naruto felt the alpha's sack slap against his but, he let out a long contented sigh.

"I feel so full," his lips stretched in a lazy smile, and then he added, "It's been a while since I last had an alpha cock in me." The moment the words left the omega's mouth Sasuke's features sharpened and his whole body tensed. The bitter reminder that he was not Naruto's first, and the disheartening discovery that there had been not a simple beta, but another alpha in his life, made the Uchiha see red. How dared his chosen mate even think of somebody else's cock with Sasuke balls deep inside him, as if he forgot altogether about who he was fucking at the moment. Oh, Sasuke will show him what it is like to sleep with a truly powerful alpha, he'll erase all memory of his past unimportant fucks, so that the only one the blond will remember after he is done with him will be Uchiha Sasuke.

His next thrust shook the bed frame, forcing a loud yelp out of the omega, who gripped the sheets and braced himself for what was about to come. Sasuke finally let loose, forgetting about caution and not treating Naruto as if he were made of glass. That was exactly what the blond was hoping for. The Uchiha now moved in long powerful thrusts, taking up a fast unforgiving rhythm, ploughing into the omega beneath him with all his might. Naruto let out high-pitched cries mixed with whimpers and dry sobs, as the brunet hit his prostate with almost every snap of his hips. He was rapidly reaching his peak, yet Sasuke didn't seem to be even close to finish, a dark determined expression set firmly on his face.

"Ah, I'm- Ah! I'm close, Saah- Sasuke!" Naruto managed to get out, already feeling white hot pleasure taking over. The Uchiha made a particularly brutal thrust and stilled, making Naruto look him in the eyes, which seemed to have taken on a crimson hue in the dim light.

"Good," he said in a low dangerous tone, "You start counting," and he resumed the harsh pace, quickly pushing Naruto over the brim, but never stopping. As the blond came down from his high, he felt Sasuke pick him off the bed, dick still deep inside, and then place him on his lap. Naruto wound his arms around the Uchiha's strong pale neck and crossed his stocking clad legs over the small of his back, holding on for dear life, as the brunet started moving inside him with even more vigour than before. The angle changed and the new sensations sent colourful sparks in front of the omega's tightly clenched eyes. His voice became hoarse with cries and every time the alpha's cock stabbed at his sweet spot, he made low whines and gasped for breath. Slick ran down his thighs and caused loud squelching noises and wet slaps between his glistening buttocks. He came the second time moaning Sasuke's name into the brunet's pale neck.

Sitting on the Uchiha's cock, Naruto could clearly feel the alpha's swollen knot at the base, which signalled that the man was ready to knot him and shoot his load deep into his body, but he was holding back for some reason. Sasuke was manhandling him again, this time laying the blond face first onto the mattress, then propped him on his hands and knees, making the plump butt stick up in the air.

"Ready for round three?" the alpha asked innocently, playfully slapping one of the flushed butt cheeks displayed right in front of him.

"Bring it," Naruto wheezed out but stretched his lips in a teasing smirk nonetheless. The Uchiha slapped his ass again, harder this time and then immediately stuck three fingers into the bright red hole, which twitched and squeezed at the intruding digits, trying to make them move. Sasuke made a couple of deep thrusts and then replaced them with his hard length, gripping the garter belt that was still intact on the blond's waist. This time the Uchiha's hips moved erratically and fast short jerks came right after long penetrating plunges. At one point the man pulled Naruto flush against his body, practically covering the blond's form and pressing him into the mattress. The omega let out a long high-pitched whine as he came third time in a row, feeling engorged knot grinding into his fairly abused hole and stretching it to its limit. Once Sasuke was fully inside, effectively plugging up the blond's entrance, he started to come in strong spurts, hips twitching slightly at each release of hot thick semen, which was going straight into Naruto's constricting channel.

The Uchiha was still holding him down firmly, and when the omega felt him mouth at the back of his neck, sharp teeth grazing against the skin, Naruto panicked for a moment, thinking that the alpha was really going to mark him just like that, getting advantage of their current position. But he quickly relaxed, as Sasuke only ran his tongue repeatedly over the spot, his licks tickling a little. It was really sweet, in a way, and Naruto didn't notice when he drifted off to sleep, warm and secure in the man's strong hands.

—

The pheromones induced heat passed a day later. At least, Naruto assumed it was just one day, but couldn't really be sure, the place seemed to be completely cut off from reality, with no windows and no clocks in sight. But Naruto didn't quite care yet. He woke up well rested and sated with Sasuke still sleeping soundly right beside him, and for a moment felt truly happy. And then it hit him.

"Oh my God! My mom!" the blond's panicked cry startled the Uchiha awake and he looked at Naruto blearily, raising his tousled head from the pillow. "Wha's the matter?" He clearly was not a morning person.

"Mom must be crazy with worry while I'm lazing about here," then he looked at Sasuke with sharp worried eyes, "And what if she got hurt because of your stupid mafia shit!"

"Calm down, Kushina-san is here," the brunet stretched and propped himself up on one elbow.

"Come again?" the omega blinked at him owlishly.

"I said your mother is out of danger, there's no need to be so loud," and he leaned in for a kiss, but Naruto stopped him. "What do you mean she's here! In this dungeon?"

"It's not a dungeon," the Uchiha tried to kiss him once again, but caught only the blond's temple, as he whipped his head sharply to the side, locking his eyes on the closed door. "Did she hear us?"

"Not likely," Sasuke chuckled, the hideout was spacious enough to accommodate Kushina in a completely different part, but taking into account Naruto's sonorous voice, the brunet could very well humour him, but decided not to, seeing worry splayed all over the lovely face of his mate. And there was no doubt that they were mates already, because the Uchiha could smell their scents mingling and becoming one, a perfect one.

"Did you ambush her to get her here?" the omega asked suspiciously, bright blue eyes flashing at the brunet. Sasuke answered simply, "No, she came of her own will when I told her I had asked for your hand in marriage and you had accepted."

"You did what?" Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He thought they were through with that nonsense. Of course, the sex was good, but he couldn't jump into marriage just like that, and he never gave his consent. "I didn't tell you I wanted to marry you!"

"Naruto-"

"What!"

"Please," Sasuke looked at the blond with such sincerity he felt his cheeks grow hot at the intensity of emotion in the dark grey gaze. The brunet took Naruto by the hand, squeezing his palm gently, "Please, be mine."

"I..." for a moment the omega was at a loss for words. He suddenly realised he physically wouldn't be able to say no.

"If you don't want us to marry right away, I will wait, just tell me you will be mine and mine alone," the Uchiha looked like his life depended on the answer and the blond heard himself saying before he could fully comprehend the gravity of this decision.

"Well, you're just impossible to resist, you know," he looked to the side, feeling sheepish all of a sudden.

"Does this mean 'yes'?" Sasuke asked with hope clear in his voice.

"Yes, all right? I say yes, are you happy-," before he could finish strong hands enclosed him in a crushing hug and warm lips kissed him chastely but firmly. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, gazing at each other and listening to each other's heartbeat.

"I'll introduce you to the family," said Sasuke suddenly.

"The mafia folk? Are you sure it's a good idea?" Naruto was striving to be a scientist, not some mafia boss bride.

"Don't worry, you'll fit right in," the Uchiha smiled.

* * *

Sooo, how was it? Tell me! ;3 Just no flames, please.


End file.
